Deadshot
Floyd Lawton is a deadly assassin known as Deadshot. He may be one of the best marksmen on Earth, if not the best. Biography Early Life Floyd Lawton was born on April 12, 1978 in Gotham City, he was a child of an unhappy marriage. He later had a daughter named Zoe Lawton, but he would eventually divorce her mother. 's target]] He was in the US Special Forces at some point, before leaving and becoming a vigilante in Gotham City, but gradually evolved into a high-cost assassin and mercenary capable of performing any execution for the desired price. With time, he became the most wanted hitman in the world. After becoming a gun for hire, Lawton came into the sights of Batman whilst on numerous jobs in Gotham City who managed to capture Lawton and finally put him behind bars, spending time in Arkham Asylum before ending up in Belle Reve.Suicide Squad Task Force X Recruited Deadshot would think of his daughter last words to him while he is alone in his cell, Later, Amanda Waller gathers skilled individuals and metahumans for Project Task Force X. While being coerced into joining the team, Deadshot personally displays his sharpshooter skills in front of Rick Flag, Waller, Griggs and others in an attempt to negotiate that he be released and his daughter Zoe Lawton should be well provided for including a free ride to an Ivy League University in exchange for his services. Arriving in Midway City With the attack in Midway City, Michigan by the mystical duo Enchantress and Incubus, Deadshot, along with Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, El Diablo and Killer Croc are implanted with explosive nanotechnology provided by Dr. Van Criss and transferred to an evacuation point outside of the city, where they are joined by Slipknot. As the villains suit up for their mission, Harley ask if Deadshot is hesitant to put on his gear because it will no longer fit due to weight gain, He replies "No," and says that everytime he puts it on "somebody dies" and that he "likes putting it on." They are given instructions by Waller via an electronic tablet that they are under Flag's direct command and extracting a highly valued asset known as HVT1 from the besieged city and will receive 10 years off of their life sentences as a reward. The group is warned by Flag, if they try to escape he will kill them by using his touchpad to detonate their implanted nanobots which will blow their heads off. Deadshot informs Flag his motivational skills are lacking, even Waller's technique is superior to his. Deadshot and the rest of Task Force X are greeted by Flag's bodyguard Katana joins them at the last moments before take-off, with another helicopter carrying Squad B escorting them. While mid-flight enroute to their destination, Deadshot sees Harley communicating by text to the Joker with a phone that was given to her by a coerced Griggs. Deadshot is kept quiet by Harley which he comply, Deadshot asked Flag what happened and which the latter called it a terrorist attack. Deadshot would call Flag a liar. planning to kill Rick Flag]] Deadshot and Flag would get into an argument, when the helicopter is shot down, the squad is forced to travel the rest of the way on foot and split up from Squad B, who safely lands their helicopter nearby. After Slipknot attempted to escape, he is killed by Flag, he asks who will die next and threatens Deadshot. Afterward, Deadshot and Harley would talk about killing Flag to turn the odds in their favor the first chance they get. Battle of Midway City ]] The group encounters creatures known as the Eyes of the Adversary, Flag again threatens to blow any of Task Force X's heads off if they escape. Deadshot and the others approach them, the creatures start to attack them, Deadshot would rally the squad and fight in the favor as Flag is recovered. Deadshot would stand on a car and kill number of the Eyes of the Adversary. ]] Deadshot confronted Flag about the creatures being called terrorists who were once civilians, having seen one of the Eyes wearing a watch. While moving on with the objective, the determined Colonel then contacts Waller when all contact with Squad B fails and learns the other squadron was engaged with another group of Eyes at the same time, but were all taken as prisoners and brought to the Enchantress herself. ]] About halfway to the building where HVT1 is located, Deadshot stops to look through the window with children clothes. He sees a similar winter parka that the one Zoe wore the day he was captured. After witnessing Deadshot's abilities the other members of Task Force X interact with and respect him, Flag asks Lawton to help him lead and keep the group in line so they have better odds of surviving the mission. Deadshot is promised that Flag will not pull any strings. Deadshot keeps Harley in line when she begins taunting Killer Croc and Katana. Retrieving Amanda Waller protecting Rick Flag]] When they reach the John F. Ostrander Federal Building, Deadshot goes ahead of the rest of the group to follow Flag into the building, and when Harley breaks away from the others Lawton and the others go after Harley together. The group is attacked by the Eyes of the Adversary, Task Force X would protect Flag from the army of the Eyes of the Adversary. Deadshot would taunt El Diablo which he will get angry and kill all the creatures around them. Lawton apologized afterward stating he was just trying to motivate, The group advance up to the higher levels of the building, Deadshot would have a gun pointed to his face by Harley who is lost in thought about that night at Ace Chemicals, she would lower the gun when she relies that it Deadshot. Once the group reaches the intended floor, Deadshot and Flag would continue into a secured room to retrieve the target who is revealed to be Waller, Lawton is present as he and Flag witness Waller murder every single member of her special ops team because they didn't have clearance. Task Force X would escort Waller to to the roof for a helicopter pick up, when they are attacked by the Joker who fires at the group. While kidnapped, Van Criss was forced to jam the signal that allows Flag to detonate the nano explosive in her neck, Waller approaches Deadshot with a bounty on Harley. Waller tempts a hesitant Deadshot with freedom for himself, and a real life for his daughter if he kills Harley. Deadshot would miss, refusing to kill one of their own teammates this would earn respect of his fellow teammates. It appears to be for nothing when Waller orders the hijacked helicopter by Joker's Gang shot down. Deadshot is told by Flag they had no deal if they do not rescue Waller, the group would leave the building as they see Harley on top of a car, Deadshot would grab Harley into his arms from on top of a car roof and lowers her safely onto the ground. Drinking there Sorrows Away leaving the building]] Deadshot drew concerned about what the squad was getting itself into and demanded an answer, which Flag doesn't say anything. Deadshot would find out the truth that all the chaos is being caused by Enchantress and Incubus and that Waller is inadvertently responsible. Deadshot gives up hope and would had with the rest of the group to a nearby bar. Inside the bar, the Squad drowns their sorrows about the end of the world, Deadshot reminds everyone that they will be blamed for everything. Lawton states he knew but allowed it so he could have hope, Deadshot is asked by El Diablo how many victims he's killed. Deadshot would listens as Santana admits to killing his wife and kids in a fit of anger when he burned down their house. Shocked and horrified Deadshot tries to get Harley to back off Santana when she proclaims it was destined to happen because people like them do not get a normal life. As the group continues to drink, they are joined by Flag who destroyed the nano device. Deadshot is showed that letters from his daughter Zoe who writes him daily, angry Deadshot vows to help Flag complete the mission and save Waller along with the rest of the world. As Deadshot rejoins the mission the rest of the squad would join. Battling Enchantress Task Force X and Special Ops team come up with a plan to take down Enchantress and Incubus deciding to take out the former first with a demo charge. Deadshot is met by Flag who tell him that he's afraid that he lost June Moone could be lost to him. Deadshot tells him to do whatever he has to do to avoid that and that he has his back, Deadshot goes to El Diablo to make sure he will fight with the team, assuring that El Diablo may actually have a chance at success if he fights with them as the group's most powerful metahuman. As they approach Enchantress, Deadshot grabs Harley to stop her from confronting Enchantress too soon, and points her gun away from his face as they hide with Flag behind a pillar. Deadshot would see a vision by Enchantress that shows him killing Batman who he blames for losing his daughter, El Diablo is able to see past Enchantress's visions, he helps the others break free of the illusions as well including Deadshot. Deadshot runs for cover with Flag when confronted by Incubus, Deadshot and Flag would join El Diablo who promises to get Incubus into position so the seals can blow a bomb beneath him to kill him. Deadshot and Harley immediately put themselves in danger to help him with Deadshot shooting at Incubus only to be brutally knocked down along with others. When Incubus and El Diablo are fight, Deadshot would repeat what Diablo wishes to Flag to blow the charge so that Diablo. Deadshot looks at the Enchantress and declares she will be next, but Deadshot is told by Enchantress that despite the loss of her brother, her spell machine is completed and can wreak havoc on Earth's defenses as her darkness spreads across the globe. Deadshot asks Flag what to do before it is too late and Flag replies they have to remove the Enchantress' heart to make her weak enough to be stopped. Deadshot and the rest of the group would battle Enchantress, Deadshot is knocked down to the ground Enchantress attack the group. Deadshot would save Flag from Enchantress swords using his wrist weapon. He also saves Captain Boomerang when he was pinned by Enchantress. Deadshot would call out for a gun so he can shoot the charge, Killer Croc would throw the bomb at the heart. Before Deadshot can shoot, he sees his daughter trying to convince him not to shoot. Deadshot is the first to call out to Flag after he notices June still alive, As Lawton returns Harley's gun to her, and the two plan to steal a car to return to Gotham City. Reuniting with his Daughter Lawton would return to Gotham City, helping his daughter with her homework. Lawton would say goodbye to Zoe. Lawton would return to Belle Reve, Lawton is seen in his cell using his punching bag, with a big pile of his daughter's letters by the window. Abilities *'Firearms:' Deadshot is a master marksman who has a reputation of never missing his target. He is even said to be lethal from 4 kilometers away. Deadshot's aiming is so great, he can easily calculate the right trajectory of his aim, to ricochet bullets. *'Weaponry:' Deadshot is trained in countless different types of guns, although he prefers to use his wrist mounted guns and assault rifle. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Relationships Family *Ex-Wife *Zoe Lawton - Daughter Allies *Angelo - Former Employer *Task Force X **Rick Flag - Leader **George Harkness/Captain Boomerang **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Chato Santana/El Diablo † - Savior **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana **Christopher Weiss/Slipknot † *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Friend and Former Teammate *United States Air Force **Edwards † **Gomez † *June Moone Enemies *Darnell - Ex-Wife's Boyfriend *Batman *Griggs *Van Criss Laboratories **Dr. Van Criss † *ARGUS **Amanda Waller - Boss and Manipulator *Joker's Gang - Attempted Killers **Joker **Jonny Frost † *Enchantress † **Eyes of the Adversary *Incubus † References External Links * * Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Task Force X Members Category:Belle Reve Inmates Category:Villains Category:Heroes